Forbidden Love
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: The final god is born, but he has so much to learn. Offspring of a sidekick - ostracized by her peers.
1. A new god is born

**A/N: Okay, everybody's been wondering how Ultima's a god. So, I'll answer that question with this story.**

3rd Person PoV

"AHHH!" a voice screamed.

"Come on! Keep pushing! It'll be over soon!." another voice encouraged.

"I-I don't think I can keep pushing. This hurts so much! I can't believe I endured giving birth multiple times." the first voice cried.

"Except me. I was created." another voice commented.

"Shut up, Time Eater! Go chew on an alarm clock!" the second voice shouted.

"Gladly. Why don't you help mother give birth to the new kid, Bliss?" Time Eater mumbled.

"I am!" Bliss shouted.

"You're not helping! Owww!" the first voice screamed.

"S-Sorry, Mom. Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." Bliss whispered. The first person panted, and pushed, letting out an agonizing shriek of pain.

The others around her winced.

"Ooh…I can't believe she endured all of us." a purple hedgehog commented to an aqua blue hedgehog.

"I know. Mom's in so much pain right now, Dark Gaia. Should we help?" the aqua blue hedgehog asked.

"No, Chaos. Bliss has it under control." Dark Gaia whispered.

Another agonized scream was heard as if saying "Everything is _not _all right! Help me!". Chaos and Dark Gaia's pupils shrunk in shock, and fear. They slowly backed away from the jade green hedgehog currently giving birth. The jade green hedgehog was none other than the Master Emerald.

On the bed she was lying on, Bliss was helping her give birth to the new baby. Blood was everywhere on the bed sheet. The rubber gloves were smeared in blood. Bliss neared her hands at the opening of the Master Emerald's bloody vagina, waiting for the millisecond for the baby to come out.

"AAAHHHH! Oh, God! This is so painful!" the Master Emerald sobbed. The head of a baby fox poked its way out.

"Okay, Mom. The head's out. Now, I want you to bite your hand, and push." Bliss ordered. The Master Emerald meekly nodded.

She clenched her teeth on her hand, and gave a very painful yell. Bliss grabbed the head of the baby fox, and slowly pulled. This caused the Master Emerald to scream louder. Tears were running down her cheeks, staining the bed sheet with tears and blood that was seeping out of her vagina. The fox baby's torso slid out, and Bliss pulled again.

After several agonizing minutes of screaming, a yellow fox with a white tipped tail and white fuzzy belly slid out into Bliss's hands. The baby was completely naked. As in, wearing-no-clothes-but-had-fur naked. There was no umbilical cord to snip. Bliss concluded that during the childbirth, the umbilical cord snipped itself.

Bliss gave the baby a quick checkup. She reached for the area in between the baby's legs to confirm it's gender, but the baby stopped her by covering it with it's tail. Bliss tried again, but the baby smacked her hand away with its tail.

"Oh, come on, sweetie. I just want to know if you're a boy or a girl." Bliss whined a bit. The baby's tail uncoiled slowly and reluctantly.

Bliss reached again, and saw that the baby had a penis. "Aww…Who has a widdle weeny? You do. Yes, you do. Yes, you do!" Bliss babbled baby talk. She gave the newborn baby boy a raspberry, and he burst into a fit of giggles. He opened his eyes, and Bliss saw that he had gold eyes like hers. "Mama?" he mewed.

"Aww…" cooed a white furred, black tipped tail, black muzzled, sea blue eyed female fox.

"He's so cute!" Dark Gaia gushed.

"I just want to squeeze him!" Chaos bubbled. Dark Gaia, Chaos, Bliss, and the white fox started hugging the baby fox. Well, if smushing the baby between their breasts was called hugging. The sudden attention got the baby uncomfortable. He was bushing greatly. Who could blame him? He had four well developed girls smushing his head to their chest.

"So, Umbra, what do you think of the baby?" Bliss asked.

"He's cute and all, but I doubt he can put up a fight when he grows up." Umbra sneered.

The baby heard this and started crying.

"Umbra! He's only a baby!" Bliss chided.

"Well it's true!" Umbra shouted.

"Enough. What do we name him?" a silver wolf muttered while sipping wine.

"Why not Ultima? It's a name Mom always wanted to name one of our siblings!" Chaos suggested.

"Then it's settled. That's the baby's name. You like that name?" Bliss asked the newly named child. He nodded, and gave a coo of approval.

**A/N: And that is how he came to be! Yes, the Master Emerald is a girl. How was it? Too graphic?**


	2. Bath Time!

**A/N: Guess who? I'm back!**

**Judas the Echidna: You underestimated him? About what?**

**PenfullofChaos819: Getting a little poetic, I see.**

**PyroManic97: To Frehley: You wish that was you being hugged.**

**shadow the h3dg3h0g: It's rated M for a reason. That was one of them.**

Umbra's PoV

I scowled as my newly born baby brother was in my sister's arms acting cute. He started wiggling in Bliss' arms and he jumped off. He gracefully landed on his his two feet. He plopped on all fours, and started crawling toward me. What's he up to? He went up to me and started hugging my leg.

"H-Hey! Get off!" I yelled. Ultima didn't let go of my leg and he started nuzzling me.

"S-Stop that!" I screamed.

"Umbra, he's just a baby! How can you say 'No' a face like that?" Bliss scolded. I looked into Ultima's watery golden orbs.

He gave a small whimper as if saying "What did I do wrong?". His watery eyes were threatening to shed a tear and his lip jutted out.

"Aww…I can't be mad at you. Sorry." I apologized. I hoisted him up, and hugged him. He made a little squeal, and hugged me back.

"Well look at that…Our toughest goddess actually cracked." Yang chuckled. I gave him a stern glare and he chuckled nervously.

Bliss wrapped Ultima in a small light blue blanket, and got a small bottle of milk. Ultima hungrily seized the bottle, and started drinking. He made loud and rapid sucking noises, and in two seconds, the bottle was completely drained. It was so clean, it could be used again without having to wash it.

"Well, somebody's hungry." Bliss giggled. She got another bottle, and the same thing happened.

"How could a baby drink so much?" I asked to myself.

I glanced at my mother. Technically, we're all siblings, but since we're gods, we don't have DNA. Well, we do, but…it's so confusing. I can't explain it very well. Mother passed out from pain. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Yang, will mother wake up?" I asked worriedly.

"She'll recover. She _is _the Master Emerald, after all." Yang mumbled.

Bliss was cradling Ultima in her arms, while the goddess were tickling him with their pinkies. Except Time Eater and I, though. Time Eater has metal claws, so she'll possibly hurt him, and I was worried about Mom. Ultima giggled a bit, but he started to get bored with al the attention. He glanced at me with a look that said "What am I? A celebrity?".

Ultima's PoV

A beautiful pink fox looked at me in concern.

"Oh! While I was busy cuddling you, I forgot that you were covered in blood. Oh, dear. You must be washed." she said in a motherly tone.

She ran to the bathroom, and turned on the face for some unknown reason. Of course, since she couldn't leave me all alone, she carried me with her. She wrapped me in a soft towel, and put me on the cold marble floor.

She took off her shirt, gloves, shoes, sock, and pants, leaving her in her underwear. Oh my God! Pedophile! I was appalled. She turned the faucet off, and tested the water temperature to see if it was just right.

"Okay. The water's warm. Now I need to clean you up. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm just going to clean you. Don't be scared." she reassured me.

I calmed down, and I glanced up curiously at the giant mounds on her chest. I was blushing profoundly.

"You like what you see?" the pink fox asked playfully. Unable to respond correctly, I nodded in a mesmerized state.

"Ooh, you're such a naughty boy. Well, enough dilly-dally. Time to get cleaned up." the attractive pink Fox squealed.

She took the towel, put it aside, picked me up, and put me down in the water. She stepped in, and laid down. She sat up cross-legged,and grabbed a bar of…Wait! What the heck is that thing?

She rubbed the unknown object on a small towel, and wiped my tail. She splashed warm water on it to get the bubbles out of my fur. With the towel, she gently scrubbed my back, and wiped my chest fur. She repeated the process all over my body. The water turned a faint red. Okay, that…is scary.

"Okay, we're nearly done. Just one last place to clean." she announced. I gave her a look that could be translated to "And where would that be?".

As if she understood, she chirped "Your pee pee place. That's where!"

My eyes widened in shock and I gave her a glance that said "Are you insane? I'm not letting you touch it!"

"Don't take this the wrong way. If I don't clean it, you'll get a rash. You're bound to do it sometime, so you might as well do it now. Just whip it out. It'll be okay." she cooed.

I blinked twice, then I gave her a pouty face that clearly said "No way!"

She sighed. "You want to do this the hard way? We'll do it the hard way." she muttered.

She purposely dropped the bar of God knows what, and started looking for it. She got on her knees, and bent over, giving me a view of her butt.

"Oh, where is that bar of soap? I can't find it anywhere!" she exclaimed in a mocking tone.

She backed up, and I scurried to the edge of the tub. She backed up more, and she started smushing her butt to my face. I whimpered in fear. Unexpectedly, my ding-dong slid out of my sheath. The girl turned around, and quickly seized my ding-a-ling.

She held it with her thumb and index finger. She gently held it, and "found" the bar of soap.

"Oh, look! I found the soap. It was right next to your weeny! There's no use resisting anymore. I'm going to clean it, and you'll like it!" she whispered.

She slowly pulled the foreskin, and rubbed the bar of soap on the head of my wiener. It tickled. I started giggling.

"You see? I told you that you'd like it. It tickles doesn't it?" she asked while she rubbed.

I giggled more as she rubbed the soap on the base on my wiener. She splashed water on it, and wiped it with her hand.

"There you go. See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" she murmured in a soft tone.

I whimpered as if saying "No…It tickled."

"Well, your bath is over, but I have to clean myself up, too, you know. Turn around. This is not meant for your eyes." she explained.

She turned around with her back facing me, and she started to take off the top part of her underwear. She stopped at the last hook.

"I know you're looking. Turn around." she scolded.

I faced the wall behind me, so I didn't see what she was doing. After a while, I got bored, and my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly looked back, and she was putting the top part of her underwear back on. She took notice, and I looked back, but she caught me.

"What did I say about looking?" she reminded.

I whimpered as if saying "I'm sorry. I got curious."

"Just don't do that again. You're a baby, so it's natural for you to get curious." she whispered.

She drained the tub. The water, mystery red stuff, and soap went down a metal hole. The pink Fox wrapped me up in the same towel, and she dried her self with a larger towel. After a few minutes, she finished drying herself off, and started cradling me in her ams. _Is she my mom?_ I asked myself. I released a loud yawn, and I felt tired. I rested my head on one of the mounds on her chest. The warmth of her chest added more sleepiness, and soon enough, I was in a comfortable slumber.

**A/N: Oh, God! What have I done! I completely failed at this chapter. How embarrassing...This is rated M, so why is everyone grossed out, except me and PoC?**


	3. Happy birthday?

**A/N: I'm back! I quit my Q/A, because N. Harmonik told me that I'd get banned. So…yeah. On with the story!**

**Light the Hedgehog: Not really. he just had a forced erection. No, it's not a power. It's just one of the advantages of being a god. Another advantage will be brought up in this chapter.**

**PenfullofChaos819: Thanks! I have a knack for that. I've done that before.**

Ultima's PoV

Blackness…Blackness…More blackness….Holy milk bottles on a pogostick! Where am I? Okay, that's weird. I'm in some sort of field with a bunch of flowers…I looked at my surrounds, and as soon as I finished, the unknown location I was at faded away.

I opened my eyes, and I looked around. I was in some sort of strange golden cage. Weird thing is that there was no roof…What kind of idiot would make a cage that would be easily escapable? I reached for the edge, but it was no use. It was too high. _Okay, not as easy as I thought it would be…_I thought.

A pair of familiar feeling hands scooped me up. I found myself face to face with the same pink fox that cleaned me. "Happy birthday, Ultima! Do you like your new crib?" she squealed.

Wait…That gold cage is really a crib? I looked back at it, and I saw a yellow pillow and a yellow blanket.

_Wait…Birthday? I was just born yesterday. That makes no sense! _I thought.

"I know what you're thinking. You're confused on the birthday thing. Well, I don't know how explain it, but…you've grown a year older since yesterday. Technically, you're a day old, but since you're a god, you're a year old. This'll go on for twenty days, then you'll reach adulthood! So today, technically, is your birthday. I see you've gotten a bit taller and heavier, too. Grown an inch, and gained five pounds." she explained.

_So, I'm a year older, huh? That means on the next day, I'll be two years old, three the day after tomorrow, and so on._ I thought.

A purple hedgehog walked in the room.

"Hi, Bliss. Did you tell Ultima yet?" she asked.

_Bliss…So that's her name…_I thought.

"Yes, Dark Gaia, I did." Bliss replied.

_So the purple hedgehog's name is Dark Gaia…Strange name._ I thought.

"Good. Even though he's a one year old, he has the capacity to remember, dream, tell us what he's saying via facial expression, and communicate telepathically.." Dark Gaia listed.

"Communicate telepathically? How do you know that?" Bliss asked.

"We all did it as kids, but how should _I _know? We were all born at the same time." Dark Gaia shrugged.

_Communicate telepathically, huh? Hmm…_I mused.

"Well, that's no help. He could send us the wrong thought." Bliss whined.

_Or will I?_ I thought snippily. I pushed the thought to Bliss, and she gasped.

"Did he just…No way! You were right, Dark! He _can_ communicate telepathically!" Bliss exclaimed.

_No, really, Sherlock. I just did it three seconds ago. Is that enough proof?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well, Bliss, let's go downstairs for Ultima to meet the others. Besides, he's bound to know anyway." Dark Gaia chirped.

"Okay. Won't that be fun?" Bliss asked me.

_That depends on your definition of "fun". _I thought with a grumble.

Bliss held me close to her chest. She and Dark Gaia were walking down a never ending staircase. An idea suddenly clicked in Bliss' brain.

"Why are we walking, Dark? It'll take forever to get to the kitchen!" Bliss exclaimed.

"True…It _is_ one trillion steps. Let's use Chaos Control!" Dark Gaia reasoned.

"On three…One…Two…_Three!_ _Chaos Control!_" they shouted at the same time.

A bright white flash occurred, and we were no longer on a staircase, but we were surrounded by other people. There was a familiar looking black cat, aqua blue hedgehog, white fox, a nearly metallic black hedgehog, a black fox, and many others!

"Aww..He's so cute!" the blue hedgehog chirped.

"Okay, Ultima, the blue hedgehog's name is Chaos, Goddess of Water." Bliss introduced.

"Hi!" she squealed.

"The black fox is Yang, God of Negativity. The white fox with the creepy black muzzle is Yin, Goddess of Positivity, Yang's little sister."

"Hey! My muzzle isn't creepy!" Yin shouted.

"The black cat over there is Umbra, Goddess of Darkness."

"Charmed." Umbra grumbled.

"The purple hedgehog next to me is Dark Gaia, Goddess of the Night."

"Hello!" Dark Gaia said cheerfully.

"The creepy metal hedgehog is Time Eater, Goddess of Time and Space."

She said nothing.

"The flying chihuahua is Light Gaia, God of Light and Day, Dark Gaia's little brother."

"Err…Hi?" he said nervously.

"The red flaming hedgehog is Ifrit, God of Fire. He doesn't talk much. I'm Bliss, Goddess of Love and Beauty." Bliss finished.

_Well, you certainly got the beauty part. _I thought.

"Hey! You forgot about us!" seven voices shouted.

"Oh! My bad! The red hedgehog is Ruby. The blue hedgehog is Sapphire. The yellow fox is Peridot. The green hedgehog is Emerald, but we call her Jade. The silver wolf is Diamond. The cyan hedgehog is Aquamarine and the violet hedgehog is Amethyst." Bliss listed.

"Wanna see a trick?" Ruby asked.

The seven jewel named girls glowed, and…they turned into gemstones. What the?

"Ahh….Yes. My daughters. The seven Chaos Emeralds." a jade green hedgehog murmured.

"M-Mother. You're awake!" Dark Gaia exclaimed.

"Of course I am. I came to see the little bundle of joy Bliss is carrying." the jade hedgehog said calmly.

Bliss looked at me and whispered, "That's our mom. The Master Emerald. She's your mom too, but we're not siblings."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm confused about it, too. Maybe you'll understand when you're older." she whispered.

_Perhaps…_I thought.

_"_So, Bliss, have you given the baby a name?" Mom asked.

"Yes, mother. His name is Ultima." Bliss responded.

"Ultima? How come?" Mom asked.

"Well…I thought you wanted to name one of our siblings that." Bliss replied.

"H-How did you?"

"Someone read your diary." Bliss answered.

"Remind me to lock it up in a better place." Mom muttered.

Bliss giggled and nuzzled me. I squealed and played with my tail.

"Aww…" Mom cooed.

**A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter. What do you think?**


	4. Babysitting!

A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody!

_**Light the Hedgehog: She'll be introduced. Don't worry. I think she'll appear next chapter.**_

_**PenfullofChaos819: What's your OC's name?**_

_**PyroManic97: To Judas: Of course I'm tough. I'm a god.**_

Utima's PoV (My PoV…You guys should know this by now!)

"Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, Peridot, Diamond, Amethyst, Aquamarine, can you babysit Ultima?" Bliss asked while handing me to the silver wolf. "Why?" Ruby asked. "Dark Gaia, Chaos, Yin, Umbra, Time Eater, and I have to go shopping with the guys." Bliss explained. Yang, Light Gaia, and Ifrit groaned. "Ugh. Why us? We'll have to carry the bags!" Yang muttered. "Alright, we'll babysit." Sapphire responded. "Not me! I have to take care of my daughter." Peridot exclaimed. With that said, she teleported away.

"Well, have Sears! " Bliss squealed. She walked out the door with excited girls, and complaining guys trailing behind her. The door closed shut with a _clunk_ and a _click_.. An awkward silence lingered. "S-So…What do you want to do?" Diamond asked. _What are my options? _I quipped telepathically. "W-Well…We could…Umm…Honestly, I don't know what we could do." she replied. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst, and Aquamarine groaned. "Why don't we just tickle him?" Amethyst suggested flatly.

Diamond's ears perked up. "Good idea, Amethyst! Maybe you're not stupid after all." Diamond giggled. "Zip it, Diamond. I'll go get some feathers." Amethyst added. Diamond's tail swished back and forth. She willed it to touch my fuzzy belly. She moved her tail up and down across my belly. I started laughing. _No…S-Stop that! That tickles! _I giggled mentally. I burst into a fit of giggles. "Aww…There's nothing cuter than hearing a baby laughing." Jade commented.

Amethyst handed the feathers to Diamond. She stopped swishing her tail, and started moving the feather up and down the sole of my feet. _Ha ha ha ha ha! No, stop! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! _I exclaimed telepathically. "Sorry, sweetie. This is too much fun to stop." Diamond squealed. She started licking in between my toes. This was too much for me to handle. Tears of laughter were rolling down my cheeks. _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stop tickling me! Whoa! Waahhh! _I thought.

In my laughing spree, I slipped out of Diamond's grip. I fell a couple of inches, and Diamond tried to grab my tail to stop my fall, but she missed by a couple of inches. I stopped suddenly. A cyan aurora was around me, and I couldn't move. Diamond looked back, and she saw that Aquamarine's hand was glowing cyan. "Whew. Nice save, Aqua." Jade commented. Aquamarine lifted me up back into Diamond's arms.

"Aww…He's so cute, fluffy and soft. Yes you are. Yes you are!" Diamond babbled baby talk. _First Bliss, now you? _I muttered my thought. Diamond passed me around to the other girls. "Aww…His eyes are what give him his cuteness." Sapphire giggled. "I have to admit…He is very adorable." Ruby muttered with a smile.

"Have to admit? Look at him! With his teeny tail, and his gold eyes. Ohh…He's just so cute!" Sapphire squealed. She tightly hugged me. Well, if you consider putting my head in between the mounds on her chest "hugging". I started blushing heavily. "Aww…He's blushing." Aqua giggled. _Not again,,,Why me? Why now? _I groaned.

As they continued going gaga at my cuteness, they failed to notice Peridot right behind them. "Girls…Girls…_GIRLS!_" Peridot shouted. Jade turned to her and squeaked "P-Peridot! You're home! Anything new happen with your daughter?". "No…Miley's alright…Her birthday's coming up in a month." Peridot muttered. "Peridot…Is something wrong? You look upset." Sapphire said worriedly. "I'm just so…annoyed with having to lie to Miley…She doesn't know that I'm one of the Chaos Emeralds. I wish I could spend more quality time with her. Some mother daughter bonding." Peridot sighed.

"Why don't you take a rest for a while, Peridot? Get that weight off your shoulders." Amethyst suggested. "I guess I do need a break…See ya tomorrow…" Peridot yawned. Peridot started glowing, and she turned into a yellow gemstone. She flew up the spiral staircase. She suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground. She was flashing repeatedly in Morse code. "I'm too tried…I'll just take a nap right here…" Diamond translated. "Poor girl…Life's been hard on her…" Sapphire whispered.

"Well, we have to get some shut eye, too. I'm going to bed." Jade mumbled sleepily. Everyone teleported away leaving me Diamond. "Well, it's time to go to bed." Diamond cooed. I released a small yawn as if saying "You're right…I'm getting sleepy.". She teleported to my room, and placed me in the cozy crib. "Sweet dreams, Ultima. Oh! Happy birthday!" Diamond whispered. She kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of my room. A happy sigh escaped my lips. _Tomorrow will be the same…I'm not complaining. _I mused in my head. I pulled the yellow blanket over me, and I drifted off into a warm - You know what? You already know that I drifted to sleep. There! There's no use repeating the same thing.

A/N: Oh my God! I just broke the fourth wall! Well, Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas! Well...I think I lost my touch this chapter. Miley will appear next chapter, but it will Peridot's visit to her. See ya!


	5. Peridot's Daughter

A/N: _Hi, everybody! It's me! Miley! As a Christmas special, I'll be doing the A/N for this chapter! _

_**PenfullofChao819: Ye old English? Really? Merry Christmas!**_

Peridot's PoV

I teleported to my house in a yellow flash of light. I was in the kitchen, and I saw my "husband". I decided to sneak up on him, and hug him from behind. I tiptoed slowly to him but he smirked. "I know you're there. Planning to sneak hug me?" he snickered. "Oh, Miles, we never have any quality time together. Can't I hug you from the back just once?" I whined."The only quality time we've had was when we mated….Yes, you can hug me." he added.

I wrapped my arms around his chest, and purred in his ear. "It's been a while since we last met. Wanna make up for lost time with a kiss?" I purred flirtatiously. I started rubbing my body on him. I rested my head on his shoulders, and started making playful little circles on his fuzzy white chest with my finger. I wrapped my legs on his waist, and I started to rock my hips back and forth. I gave him a warm kiss on the lips, as I stroked his twin tails. "Umm…You know Miley's watching, right?" he asked. My eyes widened, and I looked around for my daughter.

Sure enough, she was leaning on the door frame with a sly smile on her face. While I was gone, time and puberty has been good to her. She had a slender body, hourglass figure, Quadruple D cup breasts, and long slender legs. Her sapphire eyes twinkled in mischief, and a smile was on her fuzzy white muzzle. Her yellow white tipped tail swished side to side. Her shoulder length wavy yellow hair was a bit frazzled. She batted her eyelashes playfully. "Aww…Is Mom going to have some quality time with Dad? Oops! Sorry for interrupting." Miley taunted.

I blushed in embarrassment. "N-No, Miley. I wasn't going to do it with your father. I was just…aroused….Sexually aroused." I stuttered.

"Sure you weren't…I saw you rock your hips back and forth. You were ready to grab his dick, and start riding it like there was no tomorrow!" Miley teased with a giggle. My entire muzzle went red.

"That's enough, Miley. Shouldn't you be finishing your Biology homework?" Miles scolded.

"That's just it, Dad; I did. I finished, heard the faint sound of hips rocking, and saw mom humping you…Don't look at me like that. I know you enjoyed it. You arched your back in pleasure." Miley giggled.

"I said that's enough." Miles raised his voice.

"Whoa! Geez, Dad, don't get pissy at me. I'm just telling it like it is." Miley said apprehensively while putting her hands up in surrender. She walked off to her room, and the faint _click_ of a door being shut was heard.

"Do you think I was too harsh on her?" Miles asked.

"No…You did the right thing." I murmured.

My tail swished nervously. I could hear the faint music coming from Miley's room. I sighed softly. "I should go." I muttered.

"Why? You just got here." Miles responded.

"Miles Prower, did you forget that I'm one of the Chaos Emeralds? Duty calls. What if Eggman attacks? What if there's some creepy monster Sonic can beat with the Chaos Emeralds? Without me, he's sunk." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I know that. I just wish you could stay here for a while longer." he said wistfully.

"I want that, too, Miles, but…I can't stay here forever. Well, I can, but…My sisters need me. I'll come back. I promise." I cooed. I kissed him on the cheek, and I teleported back to the castle.

They failed to notice me behind them. The reason why? They were going gaga for Ultima. _Typical…_ I grumbled in thought.

"Girls…Girls…_GIRLS!_" I shouted. Jade turned to me and squeaked "P-Peridot! You're home! Anything new happen with your daughter?".

"No…Miley's alright…Her birthday's coming up in a month." I muttered. "Peridot…Is something wrong? You look upset." Sapphire said worriedly. "I'm just so…annoyed with having to lie to Miley…She doesn't know that I'm one of the Chaos Emeralds. I wish I could spend more quality time with her. Some mother daughter bonding." I sighed.

"Why don't you take a rest for a while, Peridot? Get that weight off your shoulders." Amethyst suggested.

"I guess I do need a break…See ya tomorrow…" I yawned. I started glowing, and I turned into the yellow Chaos Emerald. I flew up the spiral staircase. _Ugh…I feel so tired…Screw this, I'm going to sleep on the staircase. I don't care. _I grumbled. I made myself fall down. I hit the floor with a _clink. _I flashed multiple times. I was giving the others a message in Morse Code.

"I'm too tired…I'll just take a nap right here…" Diamond translated.

The last thing I heard was Sapphire whispering, "Poor girl…Life's been hard on her….".

A/N: _No comment._


	6. Secret Agent Ultima

A/N: _It's me! Miley! As a New Years special, I'll be doing the A/N this chapter._

_**PenfullofChaos819: Yes, my father is the Miles "Tails" Prower. When I was 14, he was…34. Hey! I was 14 at that time! Give me a break…**_

_**PyroManic97: My mom is the yellow Chaos Emerald. I can hypnotize people.**_

_**Shadline the Wolf: I'm glad you like this story.**_

_**Sonatchet96: Thanks!**_

Ultima's PoV

6:30pm

My eyes snapped open. I felt tired, but I suddenly felt hungry. If my calculations were correct, I should be two years old right now.

I wanted a little midnight snack. Well, if you call six-thirty in the morning "midnight". I sat up, then fumbled over to the edge of the crib. I tried the grab ahold of the edge of the crib, but no avail. My tail swished side to side. I looked at it, and an idea clicked in my brain.

I willed my tail to coil like a spring. I sat on it, and started to push my weight on it. I let go, and I flew up over the edge. I desperately grabbed the bars to not fall to my doom. I held to the bottom edge, and let go.

I plopped to the ground, and my tail cushioned my fall. I stood up for a while, then popped back down. _Okay…Looks like I have to crawl…Crud. _I thought. I crawled to the door, and made my tail coil again. I jumped up to the doorknob, and twisted. I slammed my tail on the wall. The force opened the door, and I slid down.

I crawled out the door, and I looked down. My next obstacle…the staircase of doom! I grabbed the tip my tail with my right hand, and grabbed the base with my left. I jumped, and I my my tail hook on to the rail. I shifted my weight, and I started sliding down. I wanted to say "Weeee!", but that would wake up the others. If they saw me, I'd be in major trouble.

In five minutes, I was already at the bottom of the staircase. _Now…Where's the kitchen?_ I mumbled. I took a whiff of the air, and I smelled coffee coming from the corridor behind me. I followed the sent of unbrewed coffee to a small door. It was a "push to open" door. I jumped to one of the paintings facing it. I grabbed the frame, and I propelled myself to the door. I hit the pushable part of the door, and I went barreling inside.

The kitchen wasn't much. It just had a counter and a refrigerator to my left. In front of me was a long table with a diamond candelabra hanging in the middle. To my right was a window. I quickly crawled to the refrigerator, and my tail pried it open from the bottom. It swung open, and it nearly hit my face. I jumped to the side, and the door _just barely_ missed me.

I looked inside the fridge, and saw a lot of stuff to eat. Jam, bread, milk, eggs, and cookies…Wait! _Cookies! _I'm _so_ getting that! The cookies were at the bottom, so I just reached in, and grabbed the little case they were in.

I closed the door, and opened the box of cookies. I reached for one, and munched on it. It was _so_ good. I grabbed another and another and another. Soon, there was only one cookie left. As soon as I was going to grab it, I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well…It looks like Ultima's helping himself to some cookies. Wanted something to munch on, did ya?"

It was Umbra! Oh, snap! I got caught! Why is she up this early? Umbra stretched like a cat, and released a yawn. "Why are you up this early, squirt?" Umbra taunted.

_I could say the same thing to you._ I quipped telepathically.

"Touche. You thought you could just wake up, munch on all the cookies, and expect to get away with it?" Umbra scolded. _Uhh…Yes?_ I thought. Umbra sighed.

"Normally, I'd cram the last cookie down your throat, but you're just a kid, so I'll let you off the hook…For now." she added. I gulped nervously. She smiled at me. Oh my God! Am I seeing things? Umbra just smiled! She…she…_smiled!_ She took out a bottle of milk, and gave it to me.

"Well, what's the point in eating cookies, if you don't have any milk to chug down?" Umbra giggled. I drank the warm milk, and a gave a little burp. I felt tired from my little snack binge. I collapsed, but Umbra caught me. She teleported me back to my room, and put me back in the crib. "Sleep tight, squirt." Umbra whispered. At that, she closed the door, and left me to nap.

A/N: _Aww..Isn't that cute?_


	7. Meeting Miley

A/N: Crud! My two week break is over!

_**Gaylord Steambath: Whew! For a second, I thought you were going to flame me.**_

_**PyroManic97: So you thought Umbra was going to kill me?**_

_**Shadline the Wolf: True…Umbra almost never smiles.**_

_**shadow the h3dg3h0g: Really? I can only imagine you drinking all the OJ.**_

Ultima's PoV

11:30pm

I felt something nudging me. "C'mon…Wake up sleepy fox." a voice giggled. The nudging continued, and I was face to face with…_Umbra?_ She picked me up and continued giggling. I yawned, and blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

"Still sleepy, huh, squirt?" Umbra asked.

_No, duh…_I thought sarcastically.

"Feeling hungry?" she whispered.

_Again…No, duh!_ I quipped. She carried me to the kitchen. Ruby was frantically searching the fridge for something. Sapphire and Aquamarine were next to her. Ruby let out an enraged yell, and slammed the door to the fridge.

She pointed to Sapphire and Aquamarine accusingly, and screamed "You blue idiots! You ate all the cookies!"

"Yeah? So what if we did? What are you going to do? Break our arms?" they replied.

Ruby snickered evilly. "No. If you touch my cookies again, I will rip off all of your fingers, let you scream in pain, and then stick them up your butts!" Ruby threatened.

"RUBY! Language! There is a two year old in here!" Umbra yelled with authority.

"Newsflash, kitty cat! I don't give a damn!" Ruby screamed.

Umbra raised her finger, and Ruby's own shadow started choking its owner. "Gah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Ruby sputtered. Ruby's shadow sunk back, and Ruby was gasping for air. "But, seriously, who ate my cookies?" Ruby asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Umbra said calmly.

Ruby rolled her crimson red eyes. "Whatever. I can always buy more." Ruby muttered.

"Then why don't you?" Umbra snapped.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped back.

While they were arguing, I wiggled out of Umbra's arms, and slid down her legs. She didn't notice, as she was arguing with Ruby. I crawled off, and Peridot walked by me. Her tail swished side to side. I seemed to be mesmerized by it.

As Peridot was walking, she didn't notice me following her and her mesmeric tail. I caught up to her, and started to hug her tail. It was very soft. It was as soft as my belly fur. A bright light enveloped me and Peridot, and we were somewhere else.

"Miley! I'm here! Are you ready for your hypnosis lesson?" Peridot called.

A series of rapid _thumps_ were heard, and a beautiful vixen that looked like Peridot ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom! You're back!" she squealed.

"Of course I am, my dear. Are you ready for your hypnosis lesson?" Peridot whispered.

"Sure! I have a question, though. What's that on your tail?" the vixen asked.

"What are you…Oh! How did you get here?" Peridot whispered. Peridot found me clinging to her tail. She lifted me up, and showed me to the vixen.

"Aww…He's so _adorable_! Yes you are. Yes you are!" the girl gushed.

She started hugging me tightly, and Peridot warned "Careful, Miley. He's only a baby.".

Peridot cleared her throat, and announced "Shall we begin your hypnosis lesson?".

"Sure!" Miley replied.

Miley handed me over to Peridot, and she put me down on the couch, giving me a back view of Miley.

"Alright. First, bend over and raise your tail." Peridot instructed. Miley did so, and unintentionally gave me a view of her butt.

"Good. Now swish it side to side. Slowly." Peridot added. Miley did as she was told, and I was following her tail's movement.

"Excellent. Now give a command." Peridot beamed.

"Umm…Get me some cookies." Miley commanded to no one. I jumped off the couch, and searched for some cookies. I found a jar of them on the floor, and I opened it with my tail.

_What am I doing? Why don't I have any control over myself?_ I thought.

I took out two cookies, and scurried in front of Miley. I gave a whimper to alert her that I was there, and she saw me with the cookies.

"Well, it looks like your hypnosis worked, Miley. Ultima brought you some cookies. It looks like your first hypnosis was a success." Peridot giggled.

"Wow…I just hypnotized a baby. How do I make him snap out of it?" Miley asked.

"Just snap your fingers." Peridot instructed. Miley snapped her fingers, and I returned to normal. I shook my head to shake the confusion out.

"Well, Miley, I have to go." Peridot whispered.

"Aww…Why?" Miley whined.

"I have to bring him back. He must've confused me for his mom." Peridot half lied.

"Aww…Okay…See you soon, Mom. Bye!" Miley muttered with a hint of sadness.

"Goodbye, Miley. I'll see you when I can." Peridot whispered.

As Peridot was about to teleport back, Miley hugged her. She let go, and took off. Peridot picked me up, and we teleported back to the castle. Umbra and Ruby were still arguing, so they didn't notice us.

_She's pretty._ I commented telepathically.

"That's my daughter Miley. Yes, she is pretty. No…She's absolutely beautiful." Peridot whispered.

Peridot slowly put me back in Umbra's arms, and took off. Umbra stopped shouting at Ruby, and looked at me.

"Oh! I forgot you were here. I'm sorry. You must be starving by now. I'll fetch you some milk." Umbra exclaimed. She handed me to Ruby, and took off to get my milk.

While she did that, I thought about Miley.

_She's so pretty…What am I saying? She's older than me..I can't…Can I? No..Impossible._ I pondered.

A/N: My winter break is over, so updates will be weekly. How was the chapter? Did you notice that it matches the genres?


	8. A Day in the Life of MileyKinda

**A/N: Yay! It's back!**

Miley's PoV

I was finishing my shower and when I got out, the only towels available were a really small towel and my Dad's towel. I rung out my tail and started drying off with the small white towel.

"What's taking her so long? Does it really take fifteen minutes to dry off" my father muttered in the living room.

He walked up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. I yelped in surprise, tucked my tail in between my legs and I could barely cover my breasts with the towel.

"Oh geez! Miley, cover up!" my dad yelled while shielding his eyes.

"What? Tiny towel is tiny!" I squealed.

"You could have used _my_ towel!"

"But you rubbed your wiener all over it!" I complained childishly.

Dad facepalmed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. I quickly got dressed and I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it to find my aunt on the porch.

"Auntie Tailsko!" I squealed as I hugged my aunt. For some reason, she was only ten ears older than I was.

She hugged back and sniffed my hair.

"Oh! Is that a new perfume?" she asked.

"Yup!"

She pet my head and commented, "Soft as ever. Just like when you were a baby"

I blushed a little and let her through the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" my aunt exclaimed before reaching into her red purse. She took out the round delicacy known as the chocolate doughnut…On a string!

My Aunt Tailsko tied the end of the string at the end of my tail and I happily chased my tail like a puppy, trying my best to catch the doughnut. She sat down on the couch next to my dad, who was smiling.

"It's a wonder how she can be so cheerful, energetic, and playful when she's going through a lot of stuff in school."

"I know…And I have to sit there and watch." my dad grumbled.

"It must suck seeing her take all that abuse from her peers."

"Crying through the whole ride home on the Tornado…I just wish there was something I could do." my father sighed.

"Teach her to fight…Or get your wife's side of the family involved."

"No way! They'd destroy them! Especially my wife!" dad exclaimed with an appalled tone.

"It's your choice, brother."

"_Big_ brother." dad corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, I should go. Papers aren't gonna sign themselves!" she announced while walking off.

"Bye, Auntie!" I muffled out while eating my doughnut.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Dad scolded while my aunt giggled and closed the door behind her.

I swallowed my doughnut and yawned. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost bedtime. I walked to my room and my dad followed to go to his. I hopped into bed and called out to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you check under my bed?"

"Miley, I'm sure you can -"

"But what if the penis monster gets me?"

"Miley, there is no penis monster under your -"

I gave him the dreaded puppy eyes as my eyes twinkled in innocence. He sighed while looking under my bed and muttered something about cucumber sandwiches.

"See? There isn't anything - OH GOD!" he yelled while backing up.

"See?! I told you it was real!" I yelped.

A purple octopus with penis tipped tentacles crawled out from under my bed while I was shouting, "Kill it! Kill it!"

My dad was looking for something to hurt it with, but I beat him to it. I took a frying pan out of nowhere and repeatedly hit the octopus with it. It let out squeals and yelps of pain. I kinda felt sorry for it. With whatever strength it had left, it jumped out of my window and crawled into the sewer.

"Well that was weird…Do you want to sleep in my room?" my dad suggested.

I quickly nodded and followed him to his room. I plopped into bed and my dad got into a white hammock.

"Why are you sleeping there?" I asked.

"It's comfy…Just go to sleep. You have to go to school."

"Yay! Chilidog Friday!" I exclaimed.

Dad smiled, snapped his fingers, and the lights went out.

"If you need anything, just reach into your cookie jar. I brought it with me." I heard him say in the darkness. Fortunately, I didn't because his bed was so comfortable, I almost instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes, I know Tailsko is Female Tails. I made her Miley's aunt for fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Didn't wanna update so late, complications, blah, blah, blah. It's the same Author's Note as Falling for the Enemy's. Let's get this started.**

Miley's PoV

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked triple layered chocolate cake…Yes, I eat cake in the morning! Don't judge me! I ran to the kitchen and quickly sat on my chair, wagging my tail in excitement.

"Umm. Miley? This cake isn't for you. This is for the teacher conference I'm holding here this afternoon." my dad explained.

"Awww." I whined as my ears flopped down.

"I knew you'd be upset, so I made you one that's half as tall. You can eat it on the way to school." he said cheerfully.

"Yaaay?" I said questioningly.

"…Yes you can drive the Tornado, if and only if you don't crash it into Brittany's house, even if you do hate her guts." he reasoned.

"Bitch deserves it." I muttered.

"Miley, watch your tongue." he scolded.

"But she does deserve it!" I complained.

"…Even though she is the cause of your troubles, we don't want to bring harm to her. If you're nice to her, maybe she'll change."

"Since when has that ever worked?! Why should Ibe nice to her when sheisn't nice tome?" I whined.

"Tornado, now." he barked.

"But -"

"_Now._" he growled.

I got up from my chair and took my cake with me to the Tornado. I put it in the multi gravitational glovebox and sat in the comfy blue seat next to the steering wheel thingy…I started getting impatient and I was staring at the "forbidden glovebox" as I like to call it. It had all of Dad's classified information like…Well, I dunno what he has in there! I never looked in it…Until now.

"Well…One little peek isn't gonna hurt." I said to myself.

I slowly opened the glovebox, anticipating an alarm to go off. When nothing happened, I looked inside to see a folder full of papers, which I promptly went through.

"Blueprints, blueprints, picture of Mom and Dad's wedding, picture Auntie Tailsko eating a doughnut, picture of me freaking out over puberty, and - Wait. What's this? 'Project T-KO #63'? What?" I whispered.

I looked at what appeared to be many journal entries saying the same words, "Project T-KO #X has failed.", with the X being a number like two or thirty seven. The thirty-fourth one had better results, albeit too sexual for Dad's tastes, but number sixty three was a success. I wondered what the T-KO could have stood for, but I finally realized what it meant. It was an abbreviation for..

"Auntie Tailsko…" I whimpered in sadness.

All this time, her life was just a lie…But she was still my aunt, nonetheless, and I still loved her, even though she was the result of some sort of freaky cloning experiment. I put away the folder and wiped the tears out of my eyes, just as my dad walked into the garage and opened the garage door.

"Miley, are you crying?" he asked.

"N-No, Daddy…I'm not crying." I whimpered.

"…You saw the folder, didn't you?" he sighed.

I meekly nodded, and he went over to me to hug me. He rubbed my back to comfort me. I nuzzled his cheek, licked his nose, and started drawing circles o my tail with my right index finger.

"It's okay, Miley. She's still your aunt no matter what." he reassured me.

"Do I still have to go to school?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you do." he said calmly.

I said nothing as we both buckled up and flew off to my school. I'm only there for two hours and my dad only teaches for one period. I have Physical Education with Knuckles the Echidna, one of my dad's friends, for first period. Most of the kids in that class call him Nipples the Enchilada. After that, I have my dad's class for second period, which is Biology, but sometimes it mixes in with Aerodynamics, Science, and Physics.

When my dad isn't feeling well, I just drive the Tornado to school and my ex-Math teacher, Mr. Nyan, always substitutes for him, and when Mr. Nyan is out on the same day as my dad, Auntie Tailsko, who's also the principal, subs for him. Why is Mr. Nyan my ex-Math teacher? I passed his class for the whole year in the first semester, but Bitchy Brittany spread a bunch of rumors that I had sex with him to pass his class. Sure, I had a small crush on him, but still.

Anyway, when we made it to the front of the school, and I walked to the girls' locker room in the gymnasium. I walked to the showers for privacy, and slowly took off my yellow sweater and blue jeans. I quickly put on my black shorts and white T-Shirt and I put my clothes into my black purse and took out a bottle of Chaos Cola. As I started to drink it, I felt someone slap my butt! I turned around to see Brittany the Bat whistling while filing her nails. I shrugged and continued drinking.

"Yeah. Keep chugging down that soda like how you suck your daddy's dick!" she snickered.

I almost spat out my drink, but I swallowed and I was tempted to smash the bottle on her face. The other girls laughed but some of then shook their heads in pity. I kept drinking and one of Brittany's buddies, Sarah the Cat, grabbed me from behind and wouldn't let me go as Brittany grabbed the bottle and stuffed it in and out of my mouth.

"Lemme go!" I muffled out.

"What's that? Does the slut want more?" Sarah taunted.

Brittany took her cue to shove the bottle deeper until the bottom was touching my teeth.

"Ooh. You love deep-throating bottles, don't you? Just as much as you love to suck cock!" Brittany teased with a smirk.

I stomped my right foot onto Sarah's, elbowed her in the gut, and spat out the bottle, which hit Brittany in the nose. It was in the air for a second, but I grabbed it and smashed it down on her face. Fortunately, she wasn't bleeding, but she just stood there and smiled.

"Thanks. You cured my bitching headache." she muttered as Sarah was massaging her foot.

"I did?" I asked, oblivious to the sarcasm in her voice.

"No! That fucking hurt! It's called sarcasm!" she raved.

She dragged Sarah out to the track and i followed them after, only to sit in the wooden bleachers next to Knuckles.

"Hey, Miley. How's your ankle doing?" he asked.

"It still hurts." I lied.

Funny thing is that a few weeks ago, I actually did sprain my ankle. I just kept lying to keep myself from getting any exercise. Mostly because I'm embarrassed about people looking at my butt or my bouncing boobies, but I digress. Besides, I can't gain weight no matter what I eat…For some odd reason.

After sitting around doing nothing while occasionally rubbing my sore butt and getting splinters out of my tail for an hour, I went back to the locker room, redressed, and went to my dad's class…Unfortunately, Brittany and Sarah are also in that class. I looked at a note that was taped on the door that read, "Go to the P.E area. Field trip to Spagonia.".

"But…But I was just there." I said to myself with a bit of disappointment.

I walked back and saw my dad, Auntie Tailsko, and the whole class crowded around the Tornado.

"Ah. There you are, Miley. I was wondering where you were." Dad said calmly.

"Probably sucking dick behind the dumpsters." Sarah whispered.

"So before we begin our field trip to Spagonia, we have a new student in our class." Dad announced.

I couldn't get a good view of him, but when I did, I could have sworn that my jaw left an imprint on the ground. It was my ex-boyfriend, Ricky the Raccoon. Last year, I caught him cheating on me with Brittany, so the rest is history. He was a red raccoon with a gold earring on his right ear, had a small black triangular nose, forest green eyes, and had tan muzzle and belly. The inside of his ears were also tan and he wore black shoes and gloves.

"So now that that's out of the way, does the fresh meat have any questions?" Auntie Tailsko asked in a sneering way. Clearly she knew about what happened between us.

"Yeah. How big are those titties?" Ricky asked slyly.

"I'm a G." she replied flatly.

"Niiice." he said pervertedly while smirking and nodding his head.

I had to restrain myself from snarling and beating the everliving shit out of my ex. Even my dad tried to remain reserved after hearing what Ricky just asked. He also knew what happened, but we pretend like it never happened.

"Well then..That was…_Interesting_…Let's get on with the field trip, shall we?" Dad growled.

"But it's a three seater plane with nineteen of us! How are we going to fit?" Ricky asked cockily.

Dad hopped in and pressed a button. The Tornado turned from a standard biplane to an X shaped fighter jet. On the top of the wings there was a four seater cockpit, and after doing some quick math, it was exactly nineteen seats in total.

"You were saying?" Dad said cooly with a smirk.

"Enough shenanigans. Let's just go." Tailsko muttered while hopping in the left seat.

I took the middle seat and my dad was obviously piloting it. The other students hopped in their desired seats and we took off. During the ride, Brittany was eating potato chips, Sarah was painting her nails, the other students were listening to music or blasting it out of their speakers, while I was eating the cake from the morning.

"Fatass…" Brittany muttered as she continued eating her chips.

I ignored her and kept eating my cake. While I was eating, Sarah purposely dropped her red nail polish.

"Oopsie." Sarah mischievously giggled.

"Don't make me hand the wheel over to Miley and have her crash it!" Dad threatened.

"Sorry, sir. I clean it up right away." Sarah said sarcastically.

"You better!" Jordan the Hawk shouted from the bottom right.

"Shut up, Jordan! You just want to get on good terms with Miley's dad so you can fuck his daughter and sister!" Steve the Lynx yelled while smacking Jordan upside the head.

"**Enough! **I am five remarks away from turning this plane around and giving you five times the amount of homework that I usually do!" Dad roared.

Everyone instantly shut up. I finished my cake and we suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

I giant penis shaped battleship flew over to us and a rather creepy and raspy voice was heard from it.

"Nyahahaha! Do you really think I forgot what happened…Err…How long was that Dark Gaia fiasco?" the raspy voice asked.

"That was twenty two years ago, Robotnik…I could be wrong, though." Dad reminded.

"Ah…So, what are you up to, Miles?" Robotnik asked.

"Just taking my daughter and my students to Spagonia." Dad answered.

"Ah…So I see you have a wife."

"That's my sister." Dad growled.

"Terribly sorry, my dear Miles. Wait. When did you have a sister?" Robotnik questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Dad muttered.

"A thousand apologies…Well, I'd best be off." Robotnik crowed as he drove off in his battleship.

"…Oh no. We're almost out of time! We only have twenty minutes left!" Auntie Tailsko groused.

"But that's plenty of time!" Sarah shouted.

"Well considering how far we've travelled, we barely have enough time to make it back on time." Jordan remarked.

Dad turned the plane around and nodded toward me. I pressed a shiny red button and the Tornado started going at Mach Five speeds.

"Weee!" I squealed.

"Oh God! I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" Brittany screamed.

We made it in fifteen minutes and we all hopped out except for me, Auntie Tailsko, and my dad. Dad turned the Tornado back into a biplane and my classmates went to their other classes while my family and I went back home. Dad parked the Tornado into the garage and we all stepped out and went to the kitchen.

"I'l be in my room if anyone needs me." I mumbled as I walked to my room.

"Well that was a very interesting day. I know what you have to put up with every day, but to actually be there is an entirely different experience! That was just…Oh God! Your students are just…Ugh! They're batshit crazy! I know I shouldn't be talking about them like that, but holy duckbills! I-I just can't fathom how you manage to put up with their shit!" Tailsko ranted.

"Ehh. I manage. At least Miley's tolerable." Dad said nonchalantly.

"Agreed. Very much agreed….So how's the preparations going?" she asked.

"It's coming along rather well." he replied.

"Excellent! Now all we need is fancy clothes and a bunch of other fancy shit!" she squealed.

"Way ahead of you, sis. Way ahead of you.."

**A/N: My brain is now pudding!**


End file.
